This study was open to all eligible children diagnosed with newly diagnosed leukemia requiring two bone marrow aspirates or biopsies at least one week apart, regardless of their race or sex. Additionally, patients were to be >4 years of age and >15 kg. due to the manufacturer's recommendation for Fentanyl Oralet. However, due to poor accrual the study has now been closed.